


all the small things

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, lotsa fluff, member povs!, nothing major just general cute soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: There's probably an explanation behind everything, but maybe it's better left unsaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2015

There they go again, Minghao noticed, wide eyes carefully following the two figures. Namely, Jihoon and Soonyoung, as they bickered around the room again. Well, more like Jihoon bickered. The ~~shortest~~ shorter boy was ranting about something to Soonyoung; they were too far for Minghao to properly hear them, but he could tell by how quickly Jihoon's lips were moving, and by the slightly annoyed expression on his face. Soonyoung on the other hand, had his trademark smile on his face; his usual happy, bright expression with his eyes nearly disappearing. 

Minghao wondered sometimes if Soonyoung even listened to Jihoon whenever he was ranting like that. It seemed like he didn't for the most part, but then eventually, Minghao noticed that Jihoon had stopped talking. Soonyoung was the one talking now, but in a more laid back manner, still grinning. Jihoon looked like he was glaring, which was beginning to become a trademark expression of his- before a hint of a smile worked its way on to his face, before turning into full-blown laughter, and everything would seem right again.

Minghao figured it was best to let them be. 

  
  
  


  
Chan was beginning to consider that there was too much stress in his life despite being only 16 years old. Being the youngest meant a lot things. It meant being in charge of getting rid of the trash. It meant being last whenever it came to certain 'privileges' because it was always an elder first type of world. He was also too young for a lot of other things, but that wasn't his current problem. Right now, it was how he found himself on the receiving end of Jihoon's wrath. Not that it didn't always happen, but it gets tiring having to weasel his way out of things by putting on his best 'love me, I'm the maknae' face. 

"It sounded like a really good idea at the time," Chan whined, pouting his heart out. 

However it seemed like for that moment, there was no convincing Jihoon, who had both hands on his hips as if to emphasize that yes he is angry and yes he is frustrated and no he will not be swayed. Chan was already wincing in anticipation at the scolding he was about to get, until a familiar blonde mop of hair popped in the doorway of the training room, and a curious pair of 10:10 eyes also appeared. What a lifesaver.

"Am I interrupting something?" Soonyoung asked innocently just as Jihoon huffed and glanced his way. 

"Sort of," the latter answered. "This is a bad time, Soonyoung, go away."

Chan shook his head to say no, which was the answer Soonyoung deemed valid.

"No? Great! Jihoon, you're needed by Rhymer-hyung in the recording studio," he chirped happily, choosing to ignore how Chan was mouthing the words "thank you" behind Jihoon's back. Jihoon glared at the blonde boy for a moment, expecting him to take it back or something, but he was still met with Soonyoung's excited expression, and so he couldn't help but sigh. He took one last look at Chan before he left and followed after Soonyoung. Chan sighed in relief. 

  
  
  


  
Seunggwan prided himself in the fact that he easily picks up on any sort of mischief or strange occurrences around him. 

It took the Jeju native only a few weeks to notice that Soonyoung was around the vocal team a lot- and by vocal team, he means Jihoon, and by a lot, he means every single training practice. Because sure, being around each other was normal since they were all in the same group and they even live in the same dorm, anyway. What wasn't normal though, was how during the moments where they were all supposed to be apart- like, unit practices- Soonyoung somehow found his way with the vocal team regardless.

He knows for a fact that Soonyoung is closest with Seokmin in the vocal unit, and yet...

"How does the song go again?" Soonyoung asked, staring at Jihoon's lyrics as he sat right beside the other boy. 

Soonyoung's usual excuse was that he was really interested in their song '20' and really wanted to learn it some more. Seunggwan was definitely noticing that something was fishy from the start, because first of all, it's not that hard learning the song. Especially not for Soonyoung, who was talented not only in dancing but even in singing. So really, the whole 'learning the song' thing? Totally not buying it. Plus, he could always ask the other members for help, but he always went straight to Jihoon anyway. Seunggwan knows the song too. So does Seokmin. So does Jisoo and Junghan. 

"It's like this," Jihoon replied, before beginning to sing again. 

Seunggwan was going to get to the bottom of this, eventually.

  
  
  


  
Seungcheol was the leader. It was only natural that he be interested in the other members' lives, right? Specifically, Jihoon's life. They've known each other the longest, they see each other in a special way, all that jazz. They've been through the ups and downs of being in Seventeen. Surely, if there was anybody he should be most concerned about, it would be Seventeen's designated producer, the boy with the most work, small boy Jihoon. 

"How has life been lately, Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked casually upon entering the recording studio knowing that the other boy will be there. 

What he didn't expect though, was Soonyoung to be there too. 

Well, okay, that was expected. What he _really_ didn't expect though, was Jihoon sleeping with his head on Soonyoung's shoulder. Immediately, the latter brought a finger to his lips and mouthed for him to keep his voice down, and Seungcheol nodded in response. The leader gestured towards the sleeping boy in silent question, prompting Soonyoung to whisper his reply, careful not to wake the sleeping boy up.

"He said he was going to take a short nap and sort of just dozed off. It's been an hour."

Seungcheol couldn't help the sigh that escaped from his lips, because he has already told Jihoon not to overwork himself, but there was no stopping the boy and his passion. He focused on the two younger members again though, and a sudden warmth overtook him because it was rather touching to see Soonyoung look over Jihoon like that, accompanying him even into the wee hours of the night. Ah, the bond between the members is strong. He was too distracted by the sight to remember why he even came to ask Jihoon about his life- Seunggwan has been talking to him about certain things.

He took one look at how Soonyoung had now leaned his head on Jihoon's and decided that as long as the members are happy, his job as the leader was being fulfilled. 

That, and Seunggwan can find out on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui


End file.
